


Young, not naive.

by KymberNycee



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: Just a look into Sweet's mind.





	Young, not naive.

Sometimes Sweets thought that everyone thinks he's innocent. Naive. Like he isn't a therapist for the FBI. Like he hasn't studied gory and gruesome cases. Delved into the darkest part of the human phycie to help put murderers away.

He thought that after they got to know him, saw that he was a professional, that they would loosen up around him. At the very least he thought that they would come to respect him. And they did, in a way. They liked him, sometimes came to him with their problems... But whenever he says something about any type of phycological human condition, they scoff first. And then when he gets something right, it wasn't because he's a phycologist. No it had to do in **_some way_** with anthropology.

He just wished that they acknowledge that they weren't the only geniuses there. You don't hear him continuesly say that he's the youngest phycologist to be hired by the FBI. Or that he has several doctorits. But, he's sure that they will respect his expertise. Eventually.


End file.
